Memories' Wrath
by cursedgirls13
Summary: Nightmares are the worst, but memories are just painful. But these aren't memories. This is reality. (Ryosuke Katayama x Tomohiro Ohkawa)
1. Character Information

**Character Information**

**Name : **Aoi Yamashita

**Age : **24

**Birth date : **April 16 (Aries)

**Occupation : **Game developer

**Relationships :**

**Best friend - Ryosuke Katayama : **Aoi and Ryosuke have a simple but close relationship. They first met when the blond was Aoi's advisor when he first started working, and their friendship hit off from there. And poor Ryosuke has been the victim of the younger's teasing since then, but he doesn't mind as he's used to it. Aoi claims to like how Ryosuke is very openminded about a lot of things.

**Boyfriend - Seira Manabe : **Aoi and Seira are childhood sweethearts, having known each other since Aoi's third year of elementary school and Seira's first year of middle school because of being next door neighbors. They started dating when they met at work (well, you know, not when they _first_ met each other), remembering each other from years ago. Aoi always mocks hurt whenever Seira is blunt with him, but that's what he likes about him.

**Height : **175.3 cm (5' 9")

**Weight : **70.8 kg (156 lbs)

**Eye color : **Chocolate-brown

**Hair color : **Ebony-black

**Personality : **Aoi is very fun and light-hearted, so when he teases you, don't take it seriously; and he loves to make people laugh. He's an optimistic person because he believes that people need to see that there's also a bright side to everything.

Despite being very approachable, Aoi only has a couple, very close friends, as he has trouble trusting many people versus a few people in a tightly-knit group.

* * *

**Name : **Seira Manabe

**Age : **28

**Birth date : **June 20 (Gemini)

**Occupation : **Game developer

**Relationships :**

**Best friend - Ryosuke Katayama : **Both are good friends, and met as they went to the same college. Seira finds that Ryosuke is fairly outspoken about his opinions, which is amusing. They make a good pair, working-wise, and have completely a couple, very popular RPG games together. All with Ryosuke's endless imagination and Seira's amazing computer skills. The blond and the light brunette "balance each other out".

**Boyfriend - Aoi Yamashita : **Seira is surprised that Aoi actually remembers him from years ago, to which the younger replies that he's a very memorable person. Their relationship isn't the epitome of romantic, as the light brunette is yet another victim of the black-haired man's teasing, and to others, it looks like Aoi is bullying poor Seira. All in all, they're very close and the light brunette just ignores his boyfriend's silly teasing.

**Height : **172.7 cm (5' 8")

**Weight : **69.4 kg (153 lbs)

**Eye color : **Golden-amber

**Hair color : **Light caramel

**Personality : **Seira is a quiet person and keeps to himself most of the time. He fades into the background, but once you talk and get to know him, you'll find that Seira is very warm and friendly (in his own way). The young, caramel-haired man doesn't smile or laugh as often as he should, and he's pretty blunt when it comes to close or loved ones.

Seira actually isn't too hard to rile up; it's a pretty funny sight.

* * *

**Name : **Hirona Ohkawa

**Age : **28

**Birth date : **October 5th (Libra)

**Occupation : **Detective in the Violent Crimes Department

**Relationships :**

**Father - Ryouhei Ohkawa :** Ryou was the one who got her into detective work, seeing that Hirona loved mystery and solving them. His own occupation is being a police officer. Hirona likes her father's easy-going personality and gentle smiles, as it reminds her that sometimes she needs to take a break from her work.

**Mother - Naoko Ohkawa : **Naoko is Hirona's idol, both as a mother and a former detective herself. She may just be Mom now that she has retired from work, but she's just as fierce as ever. Although, Nao is a lot more laid-back, now that she's not walking around, solving cases left and right (much like Hirona).

**Brother - Tomohiro Ohkawa : **Tomohiro and Hirona have a peculiar relationship. They, of course, fought as children and teenagers, but not with piercing screams and cries filling the air—each had a claim and evidence to back it up. It was like a game. If one was wrong, they admit defeat, but both just forgot about it later.

Hirona doesn't see Tomohiro as "meek" or "weak", but as a charming boy with a sharp tongue and a lot of smarts (and sass).

He is her younger identical twin brother.

**Height : **164.0 cm (5' 5")

**Weight : **57.6 kg (127 lbs)

**Eye color : **Ocean-blue

**Hair color : **Chocolate-brown

**Personality : **Hirona is a very hard worker and always strives to do her best, cracking cases left and right. This can be bad—she gets home late and only gets a couple hours worth of sleep, the result being poor health. She's working on trying to relax more because of her brother and his nagging.

She's also known as a "badass" by her co-workers, as she is intelligent, passionate and composed—always ready to take a case head on, whether painless or formidable.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. Here I am, with a (probably the only) Ryosuke and Tomohiro story（ ´∀｀）. I love these two nerds. Tomohiro is just the cutest, and I get a kick out of him liking "cute things". ****- Makoto U ´꓃ ` U**

**_Warning :_ This is going to be slightly AU. If you don't like this pairing, why the hell did you even click on this story?**

**_Disclaimer :_ I DO NOT own Corpse Party. ****It's for the best, I suppose.**

* * *

_He watches in horror as the blond bleeds to death, salty tears running down his pallid cheeks. His hands are covered in blood from the attempts to stop the bleeding with bandages._

_Ryosuke's breath is shallow, his usual creamy skin now a deathly shade of gray, but he manages a small smile as he grabs onto the hand of the terrified-looking brunette._

_"…" The green-eyed boy knows that he has something to say._

_"Why…why…don't…" He shuts his ocean-blue eyes tightly, not wanting to see the blond in this state. _

_"Why don't…what?" Ryosuke breathes out._

_"Why don't you just _die_ already?!" The brunette's eyes snap open and he laughs maniacally, "Don't you know you're absolutely _torturing_ me? Your pain isn't even a quarter of what _I'm_ feeling!" The other male just watches him with a grimace._

_"Stop controlling him…" He laughs again, wrapping his hands around Ryosuke's neck._

_"Die already, you worthless piece of crap!" The blond coughs slightly, wincing._

_"Ohkawa…" The brunette pauses, surprised. Ryosuke never calls him by his last name. "Snap the hell out of it!" The blond slaps him across the face, hard, causing a big red mark to appear on the boy's cheek. Ryosuke knows that it'll only be a couple of seconds until is becomes swollen._

_"Ryosuke…" Said boy lets out a breath, slumping against the wall. _

_He grins widely, an ominous dark mist surrounding his form._

_"Thank you."_

* * *

Tomohiro sits upright, clutching the sheets to his chest, balled up in his fists. He looks around the room, breathing hard.

He runs his fingers along the other side of the bed, which is cold. Hot tears are cooling on his cheeks, and his heart feels like it'll burst any second. Tomohiro trembles slightly.

"Ryosuke…"

"Tomohiro!" Said blond appears in the doorway, looking thoroughly worried and concerned. The brunette reaches out to him, and, in a flash, Ryosuke has his arms wrapped tightly around the smaller male. Tomohiro clutches at the other's shirt, while Ryosuke runs a gentle hand through his chocolate curls, watching them bounce back after being straightened.

"Sorry, I was working," the young green-eyed man murmurs, feeling Tomohiro's heartbeat calming down. The blond's warmth and relaxing scent of bergamot helps the small brunette grasp onto the reality that his beloved husband is, indeed, alive.

"It's fine." Tomohiro flicks the blond in the forehead, lightly. "Just don't scare me like that."

* * *

The brunette sighs slightly, preparing lunch for Ryosuke, who has the day off from work. Yet he still has to do work, sitting at the table on his laptop, glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose.

Tomohiro places the cover onto the pot, then goes over to the table, sitting down across from his husband. Said young man looks up, reaching over to smooth back fluffy curls.

Out of high school, and in their late twenties, Ryosuke and Tomohiro haven't changed _too_ much. The blond grew a good three inches, making him stand at 5' 8", while Tomohiro's soft, chocolate curls have been getting thicker and curlier. It's almost impossible to tame his hair, even with a straight iron, but the brunette doesn't seem to mind.

"What was your nightmare about, Hiro?" Ryosuke suddenly asks, intertwining his fingers with the brunette's. Tomohiro looks down at their hands.

He frowns, "You." Ryosuke just raises a brow.

"Me?"

"It was like…_déjà vu_."

"...Tell me about it, when you're ready." Ryosuke can see that Tomohiro is tired. His ocean-blue eyes may be bright, but the slight bags under his eyes definitely aren't.

"Alright." They share a chaste kiss, and the smaller male stands up to finish preparing lunch.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, what's up? I'm back with some more Ryosuke and Tomohiro! A big thank you to Kisragi and Codebreakeryuuki for reviewing (and supporting this pairing) ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡ . - Makoto U ´꓃ ` U**

_**Disclaimer ****:**_** I DO NOT own Corpse Party. Just saying.**

* * *

Tomohiro looks out the window of class 2-4.

Last night wasn't too bad.

He stares at his reflection—his lightly-tanned complexion and sparkling ocean-blue eyes look as well as ever. Almost like he never went to that place.

He never cried since coming back from that god-forsaken elementary school.

"…"

The brunette isn't about to brag, being the one who broke her in. He knows that Yuki just replaced her and the curse is still in effect.

Tomohiro traces the scar sliced across his right upper arm with his fingertips. Good thing his summer uniform—consisting of a white, short-sleeved button-up—still covers it.

"Um, excuse me?"

The brunette wonders if his friends were actually real. Were those kids from Kisaragi Academy real too? Tomohiro thinks back to that bloody name tag he had found in his school desk today.

Ryosuke Katayama.

…Who was that?

"Excuse me!" Tomohiro snaps out of it, spinning around.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, bowing deeply. The boy in front of him looks slightly irritated, although his green eyes are sparkling with amusement.

"Do you mind showing me to the office?" He flicks a piece of blond hair out of his eyes, "I'm new here and the principal wants to talk to me." Tomohiro notices his voice sounds slightly nasally.

"Didn't you get your schedule from the office?" The brunette lets his hand drop from his upper arm as the boy laughs slightly.

"Ironically, I caught a cold yesterday, so my mom had to get it for me."

"Alright. I'll show you to the office." Tomohiro smiles brightly. As they walk to the office, he realizes he hasn't even introduced himself.

"Oh, my name is—"

"Tomohiro Ohkawa, right?" the boy smiles, looking at the other's shocked expression. "Nice to meet you. My name is Ryosuke Katayama."

"Ryosuke Katayama…huh…" Tomohiro raises an eyebrow, turning towards the other. "Are you stalking me?" Ryosuke grins.

"Maybe."

"Please step away from me."

"I'm just kidding," the blond laughs. "You're the class rep of class 2-4, so your name is the first thing the teacher mentioned."

"What, did she tell you to 'go to the class rep if you need help around the school'?"

"Wow. You're good at this." Tomohiro shakes his head.

"You get used to it. Here, the office." They stop in front of glass doors. Before Ryosuke goes into the office, he places his hand on Tomohiro's cheek.

"Remember?" He smiles as he drops his hand and enters the office.

"…"

Tomohiro rubs his upper arm as he goes back to class 2-4 to get his bag.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. Can you see Tomohiro as a blossoming author who writes distinguished novellas ( ु⁎ᴗ_ᴗ⁎)ु.｡oO ? I can. - Makoto U ´꓃ ` U**

_**Disclaimer :**_** I DO NOT own Corpse Party.**

* * *

"Seriously?"

Ryosuke laughs at Tomohiro's disgusted expression—scrunched up nose and furrowed brows.

"Yes! In fact, today, they announced that she was pregnant."

"Hell no. I ain't adding that into my manuscript." Tomohiro is starting to question the people Ryosuke works with after that…_vivid_ scene between his co-workers.

"What, you thought that was supposed to be an idea? I just wanted to gross you out," the blond snorts, trying (and failing) to suppress more laughs. Tomohiro rolls his eyes and plays with the pen in his hand.

"Okay, whatever. I don't want to hear about your co-workers." The brunette flips through the pages of his manuscript. Ryosuke shrugs.

"How about…" He thinks for a moment. Suddenly he snaps his fingers, moving his laptop to the side, leans forward and places his elbows on the table. "Why don't you end it right there? That way you'll have all your fans begging for more." There's a couple moments of silence as the smaller male contemplates this.

"Hey, good idea, Ryosuke!" Tomohiro smiles cheerfully. "Do I really want to torture them, though?"

"Isn't that the job of an author?"

"I thought that was the job of a game developer." Ryosuke shrugs.

"They're practically the same thing."

"Not really."

"Sorry if I gave you a bad image." Tomohiro smiles, putting his manuscript into a neat pile.

"That's alright. I've heard worse." He pauses, thinking for a moment. "Mitsuki should be coming tomorrow."

"Your editor?"

"Yes." Tomohiro stands up and stretches, walking over to Ryosuke. "Goodnight, dear." He gives the blond a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams," Ryosuke calls after his husband as the brunette walks upstairs.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey,** **guys. I have been waiting for you (○´3｀****)ﾉ ****. In addition to Ryosuke and Tomohiro, I added two more characters in. Be aware that they're going to be in more chapters to come (as they are Ryosuke's co-workers), so keep your eyes peeled for my sweet Aoi Yamashita-kun and lovely Seira Manabe-kun (◡‿◡✿) . If you would like to learn more about them, I'd be happy to offer some (which means a lot of) information about the two of them. - Makoto U ´꓃ ****` U**

**_Disclaimer :_**** I DO NOT own Corpse Party. Though in this chapter, I finally get to own something : Aoi-kun and Seira-kun (****ゝ****ω****･****)v !**

* * *

Ryosuke rubs his eyes, moving his glasses sit on his golden locks, leaning back in his chair and stretching his arms above his head.

"Tired?"

"No. I could ask the same, though," the blond looks up at the young dark-haired man, who's leaning over his desk.

"I thought old people needed a lot of sleep," Aoi Yamashita, Ryosuke's co-worker, jokes. The green-eyed man swats at the taller man.

"Do you tell your boyfriend that every night?" Ryosuke rolls his eyes, "Now, what do you want?" Aoi snaps his fingers.

"Right! Here." He tosses a book to Ryosuke, the blond catching it with surprise. Another young man, the same age as the green-eyed male although slightly taller (but shorter than Aoi), comes up to them.

"Yamashita, where's the flash drive?" Seira Manabe asks his work partner. Aoi unclips something from his wrist, handing it to the brunette. "Oh, cool. You have one of those bracelets, huh?"

"Yup!" Aoi and Seira converse walking back to their work station. Ryosuke smiles, seeing the younger man casually placing a hand on the older's lower back.

Ah, young love…well, not really since Seira is the same age as the blond, but you know. He and Tomohiro were once like that too. Speaking of Tomohiro…

Ryosuke uses one hand to open the book in his lap, while using the other one to pull down his glasses.

_'Hey, Ryosuke!_

_Lookie here; I've finally finished and got my book published! It's about time, right? Haha. I hope your work is going well with Yamashita and Manabe as work partners. I'm always here to support you too!_

_Love you much, Tomohiro'_

The blond laughs slightly at the cute note written on the front page of the brunette's newly-published book.

"Hey, Katayama, here," Seira comes back with Aoi, holding the flash drive.

"Thank you," Ryosuke pauses. "I'm slightly scared to see what you guys came up with." Aoi smiles brightly.

"Oh, don't worry. It's a up-lifting game about our young woman protagonist, Yukiko, who has psychological issues and deludes up a bunch of fantasies she must get through before she can reach the end—a nice and safe mental asylum."

"Glorious," the blond puts the flash drive into his computer. "Let's have a look, shall we?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys. I was reading up on our lovely pair of nerds, and found out that Tomohiro has a sister. It doesn't say what "type" of sister she is (older, younger, twin), so Hirona is Tomohiro's identical twin sister (/¯◡ ‿ ◡)/¯ ~ ┻━┻ . I will put information up about her as she is most definitely significant** **to this story. ****Ryosuke is an only child (lucky him) (｡◝‿◜｡) . - Makoto U ´꓃ ` U**

_**Disclaimer : **_**I DO NOT own Corpse Party. It's safe to say that Hirona Ohkawa belongs to me "ψ(｀∇´)ψ .**

* * *

"Hina, you really need to relax," Tomohiro looks concerned at his identical twin sister. Hirona frowns.

"I can't, Hiro! You know that a detective's work is taxing." She runs a hand through her long chocolate curls.

Tomohiro sighs, "Even on your days off, you still do work."

"Well, these people aren't going to come back alive and bring themselves to justice!"

"Tomohiro, Hirona, calm down," their father, Ryouhei, has firm eyes on both of them, but he smiles softly soon afterwards. Their mother, Naoko, places a hand atop of theirs.

"C'mon, you two! You're both twenty-eight years old; don't forget, it's inevitable to get stressed." Tomohiro already has a stinging comeback sitting on the tip of his tongue, but he just sighs, although obviously strained.

"Sure." The brunette honestly didn't know why he even bothered trying to get through to obstinate Hirona. He glances at his watch, noting that Ryosuke has probably come home already.

"I better go. Thanks for dinner, Mom, Dad," he says, standing up. Ryou and Naoko also stand up, following the brunette to the door.

"Tell Ryosuke 'hello' for us, okay, sweetie?" Ryou and Naoko hugs their son, who is already standing on the porch.

"Okay!" Tomohiro makes his way down the small amount of stairs, waving at his father and mother.

"Tomohiro!" Hirona suddenly pulls her twin brother into a tight hug, and he hugs back just as tightly. She smells like sweet—like apples.

"I love you. Take care of Ryosuke and yourself, okay? I'll be sure to take care of myself too. Promise?" Tomohiro smiles.

"Promise."

They always made promises to take care of each other since they were old enough to talk.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys. There's a reference in this; let's see if you can spot it **** (ゝω･)v . - Makoto U ´꓃ ` U**

_******Disclaimer :**_****** I DO NOT own Corpse Party. Whatsoever.**

* * *

Ryosuke enjoys scary games—especially the RPG games that everybody is requesting he should play.

Although, there _is_ one thing he dislikes about playing them.

The blond sighs into the microphone, not really startled by the appearance of zombies. Deranged Dad is the game that was most requested RPG game by his viewers, and Ryosuke has yet to be scared.

He's where the main character hears a voice, telling her to "come this way". Soon, the blond reaches the end of the hallway, seeing another blond.

"…I don't have a good feeling about this." Ryosuke shifts in his seat, sitting with crossed legs on his chair. He's cautious as he talks to the boy. Then he turns around.

Ryosuke screams. Like, really high-pitched.

The guy only has one eye. Big deal.

It's the fingers that were previously digging into the blond's side.

The blond swats at Tomohiro, who is clutching his stomach while laughing uncontrollably.

"Go away, I'm recording!"

"Aw, man, you should've seen your face!" Ryosuke sighs, pushing his boyfriend away.

"Edit that out, Ryosuke." He makes a mental note.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys. I still love these two. They're just the cutest (o´∀｀o) . - Makoto U ´꓃ ` U**

**_Disclaimer : _I DO NOT own Corpse Party. Did anything really change?**

* * *

Tomohiro stares out the window, not really seeing anything. The pain in his abdomen is the only sign that he might not be a ghost, but he knows he is.

"What's wrong?" Despite being blue and transparent, Tomohiro can feel the warm weight of Ryosuke leaning against himself.

"Nothing."

"I know, I know," the blond sighs. "But we have to be positive."

"How can you say that?"

"The pain. I know this place is cursed and anything can happen here, but what if this is just a fragment of our imaginations?" Tomohiro blinks.

"We're dead, aren't we?"

"I don't know. Are we, Tomohiro?" Ryosuke smiles, breaking through the gloom of the school.

"'Fragment of our imaginations'?"

"Yeah. We live in reality, and this obviously isn't reality. I mean, the world is a rough place, but this isn't included in the the package."

"Have you gone insane, Ryosuke?"

"My leg wasn't cut off."

"Hey, where's that cut on your abdomen?" Tomohiro steps back, seeing the walls of Heavenly Host Elementary School melting away.

"Tomohiro, our friends are still alive."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you really standing next to me?"

"Always."

"…"

"…"

"…Hiro…"

"…Tomohiro…"

"Tomohiro."

"Tomohiro! Wake the hell up!" The brunette jolts upright, papers sticking to his face.

"Sorry," Ryosuke says, smiling, while Tomohiro peels off the pages of his manuscript from his face.

"I have the best idea for a horror novel."

"Really? You've got to tell me about it, honey."

"Sure. While I make dinner, okay?"

While Tomohiro chops up vegetables on the cutting board, Ryosuke leans against the counter, listening intently.

"This is reality, right?" Tomohiro asks, before he starts to explain his idea. Ryosuke grins.

"Yeah. This is reality."


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys. I'm back with s'more "Memories' Wrath" *･゜ﾟ･*\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･* ! Yes. Don't you worry your heads, my little tots, this isn't the end. I'm just not the most talented at a little something called "multitasking"（ ´∀｀）. - Makoto**

* * *

Tomohiro and Mitsuki sit at a table inside a small cafe, discussing ideas for his next book. The young, blue-eyed author is thinking about writing a book in the fantasy genre.

"How about a book about a moving castle?" Mitsuki suggests, tracing his finger along to rim of his coffee mug. Tomohiro leans his chin onto a palm.

"That's already been written."

"Hm..."

"Wizards and witches are kind of 'cliche', in a way," he remarks, before the other man can suggest that.

"Then how about one with talking animals," Mitsuki says, shrugging in a sarcastic manner.

"What are we, Disney princesses?"

"Well..."

"Don't you dare." The brunette's editor laughs, leaning back in his chair.

"Why don't you think up a magical realm, and start from there?" Pale hands make their presence known on Tomohiro's small shoulders. He jumps slightly, turning his head.

"Is this payback?" Ryosuke shrugs innocently.

"Maybe."

"Of course it is."

"What gave you the first clue?" Mitsuki watches the married couple bicker, with amusement.

"Whatever. I had it coming." Tomohiro stands up from his seat. "Sorry, Mitsu, I'm going to have to go home."

"Oh, it's fine! Just keep up the writing, please."

"Of course. It's my passion." With a playful wink, he and Ryosuke leave the cafe, leaving Mitsuki to have some peaceful time to himself. His phone vibrates in his jacket pocket. Once he reads the text his sister had sent him, he laughs.

"Oh, I am so glad to be working with Tomohiro." Mitsuki does feel slightly bad for his twin sister, though. She has to deal with authors that would rather sit and watch the clouds. Just to make her feel more anxious, the light brown-haired man types,

_'They just give you all the head cases because you're the toughest and most brutal editor the company has, Sis.' _Mitsuki can see her crying crocodile tears.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! Wow. Is this really happening? Am I updating after a whole month? Haha（ ´∀｀）. Since I deprived you guys (and myself) of these two sweeties, this is fluffier than a cow after he (unwillingly) takes a bath ꒰｡•ॢ◡-ॢ｡꒱ . - Makoto**

* * *

Tomohiro smiles slightly, blow drying his thick, chocolate curls. The meteorologist on the TV says it's going to rain tomorrow. He's sitting in the living room at the low table.

It's currently raining outside, so the blue-eyed male isn't surprised. Tomohiro sets down the blow dryer, looking at the window covered by thin, white curtains.

He has always been fond of rain, and he wonders if Hirona is happy about the rain as well, looking back at the television. They used to play in it as kids, and Ryouhei, their father, would tell them to take a hot bath before they caught a cold. Tomohiro smiles at the memory.

"Honey, I'm home!" Ryosuke calls into the house. The brunette notes that he sounds exhausted as he goes over to greet the blond.

"You're soaking wet, Ryosuke!" Tomohiro gasps. "Go take a bath, you'll feel better." The blond sneezes.

"Yeah, I'll go do that."

After a nice, hot bath, Ryosuke sighs, sitting down next to Tomohiro in the living room.

"You don't have a cold, do you?" The brunette pushes back the soft curls on his forehead, pressing it against Ryosuke's own. Emerald-green meets ocean-blue.

"I hope not," the blond says with a grin. "Seira and Aoi would freak out if I'm at work tomorrow." Tomohiro laughs softly, wrapping his arms around Ryosuke's neck, while the latter's own arms find themselves around the brunette's slim waist.

"I'm glad that they're looking out for you." They share a couple of chaste kisses; Ryosuke's lips feel silky soft against Tomohiro's own slightly chapped lips. The brunette presses their foreheads back together.

"Love you, dear."

"I love you too." Ryosuke presses their lips back together again.


End file.
